The Sireline Unlinking Spell
The Sireline Unlinking Spell, or simply the De-siring Spell, is a complicated spell that breaks the connection between a vampire and the Original Vampire who sired them. The spell was created by the Harvest witch Davina Claire using Esther's Grimoire. History This spell was first mentioned in Rebirth by Davina who studied the original grimoire wishing to unlink her friends (Marcel and Josh) from Klaus's sireline which would allow her to kill him without them dying too. In Alive and Kicking, Davina misdefine the spell as a simple de-linking spell and she made clear that she was only willing to save her friends and that she would let the other vampires from Klaus's sireline die with him. In Red Door, Kol/Kaleb discovers that Davina was using his mother's linking and sire-bond spells in reverse with the aim of saving her mates, and that she was using a Kandahar root as a binder. He drained the root power to prevent Davina from severing the link between Klaus and his sireline, because his mother wanted Klaus alive and connected. After that Davina tries to combine a knotting spell with a sire-bond spell to save her friends who might be in danger, but she finally found out that Kol/Kaleb ruined her spell. In Chasing the Devil's Tail, Davina explains to Kol that she's trying to repair the damage that he did to her de-linking spell. In Dead Angels, Aya informs Marcel of a plan that could eradicate their link to their sires (Niklaus and Elijah) with the help of Davina and The Sisters. In Heart Shaped Box, Davina contacts Kol using the Hand of Glory to find out the ingredient needed to finish the spell. Through studying the spell used to turn the Originals into vampires, Davina was able to figure out the final ingredient, which was the heart of an unsired vampire. This meant they needed Hayley's heart. The sisters attack Hayley but fail due to Kol knocking Davina out which affected the coven. They end up retrieving Jackson's heart due to it being a mirror image of Hayley's. In A Streetcar Named Desire, The Sisters start the spell by first dropping Jackson's heart into the water. They next retrieve Klaus & Elijah, placing their bodies into the water while their minds are trapped in the Chambre de Chasse. They slit their throats before speaking the incantation needed for the spell. Their spell is halted after Elijah wakes up and kills two coven members, while Hayley kills another. Davina who has not been attacked yet, throws Klaus back into the water as he leapt at her once he had been freed from the chambre. Davina then finishes the spell herself, delinking Klaus from his sired vampires, she then collapses. Klaus then states that he felt the vampires leave, implying that the spell worked. Requirements The spell, as a combination of various already existing spells requires several rare objects in order to be performed, as well as a large source of power. * Kandahar Root (Unused): The purpose of this herb was to act as a binding agent for the spell. * An Unsired Vampire's Heart: One of the crucial ingredients of the spell, it served as a conduit for the dark magic of the Sisters to connect to the waters where the Original Vampires are to be positioned during the spell. * Specific Grammatical Changes: According to Davina, there were several specific changes that she had to make in the incantation of the spell in order for it to function properly. * Targeted Original Vampire: The spell requires the Original whose's connection to the sireline is being broken to be present during the ritual. The Original in question is in fact required to bleed a certain amount of blood before the spell can begin. Trivia * The spell is noted by several to be unlike any other spell performed in history. **This spell enabled Davina to break Esther's most powerful spell. * This spell was first attempted in Season 2, in the episode Red Door, by Davina and Kol (in possession of Kaleb) though the spell was halted by the latter who previously destroyed the Kandahar Root that served as the binding agent of the spell, on the orders of Esther. ** It is presumed that the spell would have failed either way due to the fact that Davina was not in possession of an unsired vampire's heart nor the Original whose link she was trying to break. * Despite being in existence since Season 2, the spell was only performed in Season 3, by Davina and The Sisters in order to break Elijah and Klaus' link to their sirelines. ** However, only Klaus' connection to his sireline was broken as Elijah was able to get out of the pool before the spell took effect. *According to Diane, the sireline is irreversible, possibly forever, and it would be very difficult to recast the sirelink. *Davina makes the mistake of saying that Esther used the blood of a vampire to sire the Originals, however, Esther actually used the blood of Tatia to perform her spell. Void of the point that there were no vampires prior to the spell. Gallery DS15.jpg DS14.jpg DS13.jpg DS12.jpg DS11.jpg DS4.jpg DS3.jpg DS2.jpg DS1.jpg DS.jpg DS6.jpg DS5.jpg DS10.jpg DS17.jpg DS16.jpg DS9.jpg DS7.jpg See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Weaknesses Category:Witches Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Events Category:Supernatural Category:Rituals Category:The Originals Season 2 Events Category:The Originals Season 3 Events